


A Dull Mistake

by purgatory_wallflower



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatory_wallflower/pseuds/purgatory_wallflower
Summary: A quick fic I've been meaning to write. Not my best work, I apologize in advance. Waverly finds trouble while trying to investigate alone.





	A Dull Mistake

Wynonna had told Waverly to leave it alone, let her handle it. It wasn’t a priority anyways, just a simple theft. But it was the target of the thief that had led Waverly to the books, all night long. When she finally thought she had identified the strange artifact that had been taken, there was no way in hell she was going to leave it be. 

 

The next morning before heading to the station from Nicole’s place, she stopped by the homestead. Wynonna was already gone but the front door was unlocked. She didn’t think anything of it though. The lock often froze up in the winter and would jam, so it wasn’t uncommon to leave it unlocked for short trips. 

 

Waverly headed to the attic to look for some documents she recalled seeing years ago during her exhaustive research phase that pertained to the B&E - Theft case she couldn’t get her mind off of. 

 

It took about 20 minutes of digging through files and files of notes she had boxed up before she found the document. It was just one page, but that one page described exactly what was reported to be stolen. And this was no ordinary thrift shop find. 

 

She headed back down stairs when she heard a thud. “Its an old house…probably nothing..”, she told herself.

 

But the successive footsteps that followed managed to kick her fight or flight responses into gear and she ran for the kitchen, where the large empty whiskey bottle seemed like a sensible weapon of choice at the time. 

 

With one hand still tightly gripping the paper and the other on the glass container, she swung around not knowing what to expect facing her. This was Purgatory after all and she didn’t have a simple day job. 

 

The whiskey bottle smashed into the shoulder of the assailant, who appeared to be human, aka not a revenant. But instantly it shattered, leaving Waverly defenseless and the 6ft tall man clearly angry. 

 

“Fool, I could have done this without anyone getting hurt. Looks like you should have stayed at your girlfriends house a little longer…”, the man’s voice echoed with the quality of sandpaper. 

 

“This is my kitchen, you asshole!”, Waverly began then attempted to reach for knife located on the counter behind her. The intruder predicted her move though and just as she swung her arm around in search of the knife, he swung the large briefcase he been holding swiftly into Waverly’s back, delivering a jarring blow that sent her face first towards the countertop. She managed to get her left arm out in front of her to avoid a face first collision, but a subsequent sweep of her legs by the man sent her to the floor, falling against the cabinets and directly onto her arm at very unnatural angle. The subsequent pop radiated through her shoulder , but the adrenaline still in her system prevented her from noticing the now very dislocated joint. 

 

“Won’t you give up already..”, the man grumbled snatching the paper now inches from her injured arm. 

 

A last ditch effort by Waverly to preserve her hours of research from the man who clearly did not have humanitarian goals in mind led her to launch her body, injured side first towards the floor as he snatched the document.

This movement along with a weaning adrenaline rush sent agonizing pain through her left side. An uncontrollable pained groan escaped her mouth, seeming to make this mysterious assailantquite pleased. 

 

Waverly relaxed against the floor, shut her eyes, and tried to regain control over the pain coursing through her left arm. 

 

“Stupid Earp, you are all the same.”, he smiled. “But I’m afraid I cant have any loose ends.”, he continued pulling something from his left pocket. “This should slow you down.”

 

And as if in slow motion, Waverly opened her eyes just in time to see the the blade of the pocket knife enter her shoulder. The fire spread across her body and she began to black out. The slam of the front door awoke her senses. She reached in her pocket and found her cell, but even her blurred vision could make out the lack of reception. 

 

She forced herself to glance at her left shoulder and saw that the blade was too far in. “Must’ve been dull.” She thought, still slightly in a state of shock.

 

Realizing Nicole would already be wondering where she was. She managed to stand and head out to the truck, willing herself to stay conscious. She could feel the blood soaking through her shirt and realized she wouldn’t make it to help if she didn’t stop the bleeding, at least somewhat.

 

She turned on the truck and threw a sweater from the passenger seat over her shoulder, grimacing and biting back a scream as the fabric shifted the blade. Without pressure it would do much but she needed one hand to drive and at least she couldn’t see it. 

 

She slammed on the gas realizing she needed to try and get to the station and asked Siri to call NIcole. God, she was gonna be pissed.

 

“Hey Waves, where are you. I though you’d be in by now?”, Nicole inquired cheerfully. 

 

“Huh..about that ..um”, Waverly began trying to conceal the pain, but a pothole jarred her injured body and let a groan escape her mouth. Tears began to form in her eyes. 

 

“Waverly?”, Nicole demanded having changing her tone at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. “Waverly? Whats going on baby? Are you OK?”

 

Regaining composure she groaned again and continued, “I’m headed your way. I’m sorry, I know you said to leave it be…” she started getting breathless. 

 

“Waverly please”, Nicole pleaded. “Tell me whats going on!”, her voice sounded through the speaker.

 

“I stopped at the homestead… to look for it…but someone was there. I didn’t see him until I was thrown to the floor. And then the knife it came from nowhere….”

 

“Waverly? Are you hurt baby? Please answer me!”

 

“Thee uhh…knife..its still stuck in my shoulder I think…”, she thought out loud briefly forgetting she was speaker phone.

 

“Waves, where are you?”

“Driving to you…in the truck. I’m almost there….”

 

“Waverly, honey I need you to keep talking to me. I need you to stay awake.”

 

“I love you..you know that right?”, Waverly said weakly. 

 

“I know, baby. I know..”

 

“I see the station Nicole…I’m almost there….”, Waverly managed to get out. The blood loss and pain was getting to her. She sounded like she would pass out any second.

 

Nicole ran out of the building, with phone still up to one ear and saw the truck a few hundred yards away. “I’m outside Waves. Can you see me?”

 

“Waverly?”

 

At this point Waverly had dropped the phone and was using all her energy to get to the station without crashing the truck. 

 

Nicole was getting no response and her breath hitched in her throat until the truck slammed on the brakes a few yards away. She could see Waverly attempting to get out and ran to open the door for her.

 

“Oh god..”, Nicole said upon seeing the blood soaked shirt and Waverly’s pale face. 

 

“Nicole…”, Waverly squeaked out weakly.

 

“I’m here baby, I’m here. You are gonna be fine.” Nicole tried to say reassuringly as she helped Waverly out of truck and wrapped her arm around her waist trying to steady her. She needed to get her inside.

 

“We just need to stop this bleeding and-“ ,Nicole’s words were cut off when Waverly collapsed to ground.

 

She lowered her gently on the pavement and screamed towards the building to get someone’s attention. 

 

“I NEED SOME HELP OUT HERE NOW! CALL AN AMBO!"


End file.
